Little treasure
by Chichichi-Blue
Summary: Tenten offre un cadeau particulier à Sasuke.


**Titre :** Little treasure

 **Rating :** K

 **Pairing :** Sasuke & Tenten

 **Résumé :** Tenten offre un cadeau particulier à Sasuke.

 **Notes** : Coucou les gens ! I'm still there ! Ah ça fait trop du bien de revenir, d'écrire sur eux ! Je vous laisse avec ce petit OS, sans prise de tête, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **\- Little Treasure** -

* * *

 **\- Playlist -**

 **Casilofi – Little Treasure**

* * *

Sasuke grogna.

Il ramena d'un geste brusque la couverture jusqu'à son visage et tenta d'ignorer la sonnerie si singulière de Skype. Pourquoi avait-il oublié d'éteindre son ordinnateur hier soir ? Et qui pouvait donc bien l'appeler à sept heures du matin, un samedi ?

De très mauvaise humeur, Sasuke se leva du lit et décrocha. Il arcqua l'un de ses sourcils lorsqu'il vit que l'écran s'affichant sur ordinateur représentait du sable.

« Hé Bro' ? » lança une voix enjoué.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » grommela Sasuke en se frottant d'un air endormis les yeux.

La tête de Naruto apparut soudainement à l'écran et Sasuke put constater qu'il était allongé sur une serviette de plage. Oui évidement, il n'y avait que Naruto pour aller à la plage à sept heure du matin.

Naruto afficha un grand sourire et remonta ses lunettes de soleil sur le haut de son crâne.

« Hé princesse, t'es déjà de mauvaise humeur de si bon matin ? »

Sasuke se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

« J'voulais te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire ! »

Sasuke soupira tout en se passant une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés « T'aurais pas pu attendre un peu avant de me le dire. »

« Nope, » souffla Naruto en s'asseyant et en rapprochant son portable de son visage donnant à Sasuke un très gros plan sur son visage « t'as l'intention de faire un truc particulier aujourd'hui ? »

Sasuke fit la moue, il avait l'intention de faire une grâce mâtiné et de se la couler douce. Il avait eu une semaine assez chargé en examen, il avait juste envie de se reposer.

« Non pas vraiment. »

« Quoi ? Mais mec, t'as vingt ans aujourd'hui ! Faut qu'on se fasse un méga truc ! »

« Non ça ira... »

« Laisse tomber Naruto. » fit une voix féminine que Sasuke reconnu aussitôt comme étant celle de Sakura.

Naruto se mit à rire, leva son bras vers le haut et Sasuke put voir Sakura allongée sur le ventre en maillot de bain.

« On profite juste de la plage avant qu'il n'y ait trop de monde. » expliqua Naruto « Du coup on se fait un truc tout les trois ou pas ? »

Sasuke s'humecta les lèvres « Non ça va aller. »

« Mais... »

L'Uchiwa ferma l'écran de son ordinateur avant même que Naruto ait pu dire quoique se soit et retourna se coucher.

.

.

.

Il aurait dû se douter que Naruto allait se pointer dans la journée. C'est pourquoi Sasuke ne fut qu'à moitié étonné de voir l'Uzumaki débarquer chez lui à quatorze heures de l'après-midi, armé de barquette de fritte et de soda. « Pas de cadeau comme tu l'as dis, du coup je t'ai ramené des frites, ça compte pas. » ricana t-il tout en posant barquette et soda sur la petite table de cuisine de Sasuke.

« Sauf si tu considères la bouffe comme un cadeau. » remarqua Sakura en débarquant sans même un regard pour Sasuke dans son appartement.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, » fit Naruto en croquant dans une frite « Sakura et moi, avons décidé de t'organiser une petite fête d'anniversaire. »

« Quoi ! Mais j'vous ai dit que j'en voulais pas ! »

Naruto et Sakura échangèrent un regard entendu. « De toute façon, on a déjà invité plein de gens. »

« Hein ? Où ça ? »

« Ben chez toi, pardi. » fit Sakura en levant les yeux au ciel tout en aspirant avec une paille son orangeade.

« Quoi ? »

« Ouais, d'ailleurs on leur a dit que ça commencerai à dix neuf heures, Kiba viendra vers dix-sept heure pour la musique, Sakura et moi on s'est occupé de l'alcool mais faudrait que t'aille faire des courses pour la bouffe. »

Sasuke était devenu tout blême. C'était pas possible. Ça devait sans doute être une très mauvaise blague. Comment avaient-ils osés ?

« Mais vous êtes complétement malades ! » hurla t-il tout en les pointant du doigt à tour de rôle « Il n'est pas question qu'on fête quoique se soit ! »

.

.

.

« Hé super teuf ! » clama Suigetsu en tapant Sasuke sur l'épaule.

L'Uchiwa grommela et récupéra des gobelets rouges par terre. La plupart des gens qui étaient là, n'étaient même pas au courant qu'il s'agissait de son anniversaire. D'ailleurs ce n'était même pas un anniversaire, c'était un carnage.

Il se fit bousculer par une jeune femme blonde qui ne s'excusa même pas et dû à plusieurs reprises éloigner le bocal de son poisson rouge d'un jeune homme qui plongeait ses doigts dans l'eau de l'aquarium.

Il soupira lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un lui tapoter l'épaule.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il... »

Lui qui s'apprêtait gueuler, écarquilla les yeux et oublia complétement la fête pourrie qui saccagé son appartement. Tenten était juste là.

Avant même qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoique se soit, il l'a pris dans ses bras.

Tenten rigola « Je t'ai manqué à ce que je vois. »

« Tu peux même pas savoir à quel point ! » soupira t-il en humant ses cheveux. « Je pensais pas te voir avant la fin du mois. » dit-il en s'éloignant.

« Je voulais te faire une surprise pour ton anniversaire. » dit-elle l'embrassant furtivement « Oh, d'ailleurs, » précisa t-elle en se baissant pour fouiller dans un sac qu'elle avait posé prêt d'elle, « c'est pour toi. »

Elle lui tendit un petit cadeau. « Avant que tu ne me dises que tu n'en voulais pas, » dit-elle alors que Sasuke enlever l'emballage pour découvrir qu'elle lui offrait un petit cactus « sache que je n'ai pas pu résister. »

C'était un tout petit cactus, dans un tout petit pot qui pouvait tenir dans la paume de Sasuke. Il n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi petit. « Je l'ai trouvé parfait. »

Sasuke croisa son regard noisette qui brillait de malice. « Ah ouais ? »

Elle hocha brièvement de la tête « D'ailleurs, quand j'étais au Texas j'en voyais plein et ça me rappelait trop toi. »

« Pardon ? Tu trouves que j'ai l'air d'un cactus ? »

Tenten esquissa un sourire avant de glisser une méche de cheveux entre ses lèvres et de marmonner « Ouep. »

Il restera bêtement coi. La bouche entrouverte. Digérant le... C'était quoi ? Un compliment ? Une insulte ? Il en savait trop rien. C'était juste bizarre.

« Hé Tenten ! » s'exclama Naruto en s'approchant d'eux « T'es enfin rentrée ! »

« Naruto, » le salua la jeune femme tout en se servant une chips dans le plateau qu'il lui tendait « t'as pris les choses en main à ce que je vois. »

« Si j'avais su que tu viendrais, j'aurai pas organisé de _party_ , j'vous aurais laissé un peu d'intimité » susurra t-il en leur faisant un clin d'œil, « t'aurais dû me prévenir. »

« Je voulais lui faire une surprise. »

« Bah, Sasuke n'aime pas les surprise, pas vrai ? »

Sasuke qui observait toujours d'air un peu intrigué son cactus grommela un « mouais » à peine audible.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ça ? » demanda Naruto en se penchant vers le petit cactus.

« C'est mon cadeau ! » fit Tenten.

« Tu lui as offert un cactus. » observa Naruto en fronçant les sourcils, « mais pourquoi ? Sasuke ne sait prendre soin de rien. » il s'éloigna se passa une main sous son tee-shirt pour se gratter le ventre « Il tiendra à peine deux jours. »

Sasuke lança un regard polaire à Naruto. « Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? »

L'Uzumaki se contenta d'hausser les épaules et disparu dans la foule compacte de gens qui se déchaînait au son de la musique pop.

« Ne l'écoute pas, » le rassura Tenten « je crois au contraire que tu sauras parfaitement t'occuper de lui, » elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et s'approcha de son oreille pour lui susurrer « tu n'auras qu'à être toi-même. »


End file.
